This disclosure relates generally to file encryption management, and more specifically, to providing encryption policies for various nodes of a file.
A file may include multiple blocks and each block or set of blocks may contain different information. For example, a file may include a set of data blocks that includes data values. The file may further include a set of meta data blocks (e.g., inode blocks) that contains information about the size of the file, the owner of the file and access rights, timestamps, references to where data blocks are (e.g., via pointers), etc. The file may further include another block (e.g., a superblock), which contains information about how many meta data blocks and data blocks are in the file system, where the meta data blocks and data blocks begin, an identifier to identify the type of file system, etc.
Each data block may include various logical data structures. For example, in a database file, a first data block may include a data table. The data table may be a collection of individual records. Each record may be divided into various fields that correspond to various columns or attributes of the table. Each field of the record may include various data values.